onigirifandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons
Weapon Types In Onigiri Online, 8 types of weapons are available to the player. Although some weapons share skills, each weapon adds their own flair to the skill and offers something that other weapons with the same skill might not. Each weapon type also has differing game mechanics from the others and offers the player unique playstyles and gameplay. * Sword * Twin Sword * Odachi * Bow * Axe * Spear * Staff * Wand Rarity Rarity determines the potential of a weapon. Weapons of higher rarity gain more through enhancement than those of lower rarity, for a higher enhancement cost. Higher rarity weapons also give more levels to the weapon being enhanced through weapon enhancement. *Grey weapons generally can't be repaired or enhanced, and come with a tenth of the durability a normal weapon would have. These weapons lack an icon on their weapon icon. Since Miroku doesn't buy them for a high price, and when used to enhance other weapons they have a relatively small effect, they are usually considered trash. They have the same as base attack as white weapons of the same weapon type and max level. Note that the inability to repair a weapon is not actually based on the fact that it is of a grey rarity, but due to the fact that its maximum durability is under 100. Grey weapons with 100+ durability should be able to be repaired. *White weapons are the lowest tier of usable weapons, and are the cheapest to enhance. The player can differentiate these weapons from the other rarities because like grey tier weapons, they lack a special icon on their weapon icon. These weapons are recommended for use at lower levels as highly ranked skills can be obtained for low cost. * Blue contains prefixed weapons, that grant a bonus to one element based off their prefix (i.e. Dark grants Dark Element, Flame grants Fire Element, so on). Most of the time, one or more set skill will be innately present on the weapon as well (i.e. Sunlight Strike for Twin Swords that are Heavenly-prefixed, Phoenix Slash for Swords that are Flame-prefixed). They typically have 1.05 times the base attack of white weapons of the same weapon type and max level. * Red weapons are usually references to famous weapons, such as the Master Sword, referencing Link`s sword in The Legend of Zelda, or the Excalibur, the legendary sword of King Arthur. They typically have 1.1 times the base attack of white weapons of the same weapon type and max level. * Gold weapons are the highest tier of weapons. Given that weapons of red rarity are references to weapons outside of the game, gold weapons may be said to be weapons of legend born within the game itself. They typically have 1.2 times the base attack of white weapons of the same weapon type and max level. Attack A weapon's attack determines how much damage it deals. The attack of different copies of the same weapon varies depending on its level requirement and grade. Attack Variation Weapons have a minimum and maximum damage, a number between which is chosen when calculating damage output. Each weapon has attack variation percentages which are used to calculate these values. The maximum attack value is calculated by adding the first percentage to the base attack and the minimum attack value is then calculated by subtracting the second percentage (which is actually a percentage of the first percentage) from the new maximum attack. Variations tend to differ between weapon types, however, note that there are exceptions, particularly for weapons over level 100. The typical variation percentage values are shown in the table below. *Percentage compared to the +Variation. These are consistent for all weapons of the same type, no exceptions. Factors affecting Attack The "base" version of a weapon is one which is at the highest level requirement obtainable and at grade 50. Every weapon has an average base attack which is used to calculate the attack it has, excluding enhancement bonuses. The new average attack is first calculated from the average base attack as Attack_{new}= Attack_{base} \times (1+(Grade-50) \times 0.002-LevelDiscrepancy \times 0.06) After which attack variation is calculated. The game rounds down displayed values (min / max attack) but not intermediate values (average attack). Base Attack Variation between Weapon types For weapons of the same max level and rarity, the varience of base attacks is mostly consistent with the only a few exceptions so far such as the Oni's Dagger and Severance weapons. The table below has been scaled against swords since it gives workable numbers but any weapon could have been used. *average of Min and Max Attack Values, 2 d.p Using the weapon and rarity multipliers, it is possible to construct a graph of base attacks, scaled to white swords, of all the weapons (not including exceptions) vs their maximum levels. Durability Durabilty: reference how many damage hit you can deal to your enemy base on 7000 (maxdurablity)/how much dura it cost to use a certain skill(edited) some weapon or magatama will have decrease or increase durablity lost effect which is make your weapon use more or less dura than you usually do by %, in that case you can do the math 7000(MAX dura)/cost + or - X %) to get your result about how many hit you can deal. Magical weapon (wand staff) can use guard to charge sp by using weapon durablity but in the same time block will still reduce your incoming damage. Grade The grade of an identified weapon is dependent on the level of Shizuka's Sharp Eye ability. Weapons bought from Miroku excluding those from his Bargains have a fixed grade of 20. Weapons obtained as quest rewards also have a fixed grade. Each point of grade above 50 increases the damage of the attack by 0.2% and the durability of the weapon by 0.4%, and each point of grade below 50 decreases the attack of the weapon by 0.2% and the durability of the weapon by 0.4%. Level Requirement Each weapon have their own level requirement to use them and the higher weapon lvl you got in the same weapon type have the damage out put better than the lower lvl requirement weapon. Identified weapon and smithed weapons will always be of the maximum level attainable. (UPDATED)!!!!! Western Weapon Some Items or Liquor (ex: [[Caryuon]) have the effects of increasing the attack of a western weapon. Here is the list of the currently weapon that have that attribute of "western weapon". Category:Weapons